Inuyasha's Past: Inuyasha's Forgotten Love
by Kagome-luv-inu
Summary: Inuyasha doesnt talk much about his past not even about people he loved in the past, what happens when Inuyasha's past fionce comes anf finds him and interferes with his current life?
1. Chapter one: Heartbrake

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha guess u do too but I don't own him and neither do u!  
  
" * Sob * I * Sob * can't believe * Sob * that he chose that * Sob * dead witch * Sob * over me * Sob * again!," cried Kagome after just seeing Inuyasha kissing Kikyou while saying loving words to her in the voice Kagome wished Inuyasha would use with her as she ran to the well to flee back to her time.  
  
" * Sob * Why * Sob * why do I keep coming back * Sob * even when I know * Sob * that when I come back he'll still chase her?," Kagome cried as she sat on the edge of the well.  
  
"Please don't cry," said a girl's comforting voice. Who is it? Show yourself," said Kagome now wiping away her tears.  
  
"Please don't run away from me, I won't hurt you , I promise," said the voice.  
  
Soon after, the most beautiful girl Kagome had ever see jumped out into the clearing, looking like an angel falling from the sky.  
  
The girl had beautiful, innocent and calm green eyes. She was very healthy looking and had well rounded curves (you know body shaped like an hour glass with even bigger curves). She was dressed in a beautiful green kimono covered in dark blue sakura. She had a very exotic, beautiful tan. Her hair was a very tiny shade of green. Her hair was let loose it was about the length of Kikyou's hair.  
  
Something caught Kagome's eye though, she had ears like Inuyasha and claws like him the only difference was that she also had a tail.  
  
Her tail and ears were the same colour as her hair. Her tail was very fluffy. She also had a beautiful shade of magenta lipstick on that glimmered and shone in the sunlight.  
  
While Kagome dried away her tears and took the awe from her face the girl said "hi, my name is princess Komywatsu."  
  
"Are you alright? I just hate seeing people cry," said the princess cheerily. "My name's Kagome, nice to meet you," said Kagome now smiling.  
  
"I was just sneaking out of the castle for a stroll when I heard you," said the princess looking at her new friend concerned.  
  
"I'm alright," said Kagome trying not to cry again. "I can read your mind, you are troubled by something, I see a handsome male hanyou with white hair .. Kissing .. Kissing.. You!" said the princess confused.  
  
"It's not me, I'm the reincarnate of that woman, her name is Kikyou,"said Kagome gloomily. "Oh, the priestess Kikyou, tragic her death, she was betrayed by that evil hanyou who she fell in love with.  
  
She was the keeper of the shikon-no-tama, wait you're, when she died it came back into the world through her reincarnation. A hanyou cut it out of the reincarnate's side, she then shattered the jewel, now she and her friends and the hanyou are now searching for the shards.  
  
Tell me, is the hanyou of whom I've been speaking since the start of my trials the one I saw in your mind and the reason you're crying? Do you have feelings for him?" said the princess calmly yet adding a little slyness to the last statements.  
  
"No! I don't like that insensitive jerk! Okay I do. I like Inuyahsa," Kagome turned scarlet by reaching the end of her statement.  
  
The princess however closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, shook her head, clenched her fist, then used her left hand to carry her right hand to her chest.  
  
She gasped stepped back then looked at Kagome as though Kagome had just slapped her then starred off in to the forest. 


	2. Chapter two: The Forgotten Past

"You know him?" asked Kagome slightly taken back at the girl's reaction to hearing the name. "Yes, I do, you see, we, grew up together, until we were 12.  
  
Flashback/story  
  
On my twelfth birthday Inuyasha was going to propose to me since a prince must pick his bride at an early age and also since we grew up together, anyway, Seshomarru hated me because I was a hanyou and also because I was beautiful and loved his hanyou brother and not him, so he plotted against us. A few moments before Inuyasha was about to propose, Seshomarru told him lies about my feelings towards him, and Inuyasha, being hurt and disgusted, told his guards to keep me away from him. When I came to visit him he came outside and screamed at me then threw the proposal ring at me then ran off crying. I picked up the ring and put it on; I was then ushered out of the castle.  
  
End Flashback/story  
  
Since that day I never saw Inuyasha again and I never took off the ring, not even to this day! * Sob*," said the now crying princess. 


	3. Chapter three: The Lost Love

"So you really did love Inuyasha, and he doesn't know the truth?!" asked Kagome slightly shaken by the story. "Yes, he doesn't, I'm actually just around here because I felt his presence and smelled his scent and just came to visit him, one more time, before I get over him," said the princess while being comforted by Kagome.  
  
After hearing the story and what the girl had said Kagome thought to herself "I hate Inuyasha, how could he not tell me, and he's not a two timing jerk! He's a three timing jerk! He hurt her feelings and he hurt mine! I wish I could have revenge!" thought Kagome angrily.  
  
"You know Kagome, I'm a miko too, my mother was a miko and my father was a wolf demon. I know how to use my powers to the fullest, my mom taught me. I have lots of mystical powers," said the now calm princess.  
  
"Kagome, I hear your thoughts, I too want revenge, you too have miko blood and miko powers but don't know how to use them, let me teach you a little that you can use in "our revenge," said the girl getting an evily devilish smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, lets!" said Kagome equally devilish. 


	4. Chapter four: The Plot

(3 days later after Kagome explained her relationship with Inuyasha and her training was over) "Inuyasha hasn't been searching for you, he must still be with Kikyou," said Komywatsu evily.  
  
"Lets get him, that, that, that bastard for hurting us!" said Kagome enraged.  
  
(In the forest somewhere) "Alright, come out you, I can hear you!" shouted Inuyasha  
  
Out of nowhere popped Komywatsu. "Who are you?" asked Inuyasha trying not to look at her in "the way".  
  
"You know who I am, you just don't want to remember! Think far back to you childhood and try to remember me!" shouted Komywatsu.  
  
"No! I don't know you now I'm gonna ask nice, who the hell are you!!!!" shouted Inuyasha. 


	5. Chapter five: The Refreshed Memory

"Hmm he certainly has changed since I last saw him, he's now more handsome, but he's now also a jerk!" Komywatsu thought to herself.  
  
After a silence Komywatsu reminded Inuyasha of who she was with the story she told Kagome.  
  
"Komywatsu! No!" screamed Inuyasha. "No," said Komywatsu coldly "Komywatsu is the girl that loved you, I don't!"  
  
"That's because you're not Komywatsu!" screamed Inuyasha. "Iron-reeber-soul- steeler!" screamed Inuyasha as he charged forward right before he destroyed Komywatsu he was talking to.  
  
"Now come out puppeteer!" shouted Inuyasha. 


	6. Chapter six: The Beginning

Kagome jumped down from the tree where she was hiding and watching Inuyasha and greeted him.  
  
"No! Kagome, how did you know? Why, why did you do this?!" asked Inuyasha using a tone that was somewhere in-between a pleading tone and a crying tone.  
  
"Why, why, why you ask!!!!!!! I should be asking you the same thing!!!!!!!!!! Why, didn't you tell me you almost proposed to someone?!!!!!!!!!!" asked Kagome enraged.  
  
"How did you find out?" asked Inuyasha looking heartbroken. "I told her, she deserves to know the truth, you, deserve to know the truth," said Komywatsu who know jumped from a tree and landed in-front of Inuyasha.  
  
"K-K-K-K-K-K- Komywatsu, why, I mean, I didn't know," said Inuyasha looking even more heartbroken.  
  
"Inuyasha, what kind of love did you have for me, if Seshomarru, and he wasn't even like your goody-goody close brother, you obviously didn't trust me enough, Inuyasha, I loved you too, and I still do, but now, I just.. Just wanna finally say... goodbye, I will miss you," said Komywatsu before springing off back to her castle crying.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know that you love her, and, that she loves you, go after her, forget me and Kikyou, we'll get over you. Go after your destiny, your future with her. 


	7. Chapter seven: The Happily Ever After

"Kagome, I'm really sorry for this I should have told you, but you're right, I do love her and she does love me, I'm going after her, tell Kikyou I'm done with her. Goodbye Kagome, I love you, just not as much anymore," said Inuyasha before springing off in the direction he saw Komywatsu head in.  
  
"I've gotta find her, I love her," thought Inuyasha to himself as he followed her trail.  
  
(1 hour later by a lake) "Don't cry Komywatsu, I was a jerk and I'm sorry, you were right, and now, start what I should've a long time ago, Komywatsu will you marry me," asked Inuyasha after finding Komywatsu near a lake crying.  
  
" * Big long crying * Yes, yes Inuyasha I'll marry you," said Komywatsu crying tears of joy while hugging Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Komywatsu lived happily ever after and as promised Kagome and Kikyou got over Inuyasha. After a series of events which I cannot talk about due to confidentiality Kagome and Seshomarru got married. Kikyou died, Naraku was deafeated, Sango and Miroku got married. Shippou was adopted by Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
And so every one lived happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
Hey every one this fic was kinda short and borring but I've got great news I'm writing an absolutely amazingly amazing huge lemon. It's gonna be big. Until next time later.  
  
Virgin eyes bulge as writer holds up playboy magazine and looks for ideas for next fic. 


End file.
